Miss Fantastic Meets Captain Ultra!
by Carolyne Smythe
Summary: A short, sweet meeting between two unsung heroes in the Marvel Universe! ;)


Miss Fantastic Meets Captain Ultra!  
A little ditty by Carolyne Smythe  
  
Key: MF - Ms. Fantastic, CU - Captain Ultra  
  
Miss Fantastic is taking a break from assisting her stepfather in his lab by sitting on the rooftop of Five Freedoms Plaza, when suddenly, a gaudy cladded man drops from the sky...  
  
CU: "Wheeee! What the? Ahhhh!"  
lands on 5 Freedoms Plaza's rooftop  
MF: "Are you ok?"  
CU: "Oh yes, I'm fine. Just one of those times my Ultra-Flying doesn't work. But now I'm here!!"   
MF: "Here to do what?"  
CU: "Why, I'm here to join your simply fantastic team Ms. Ummm, now what is your name?"  
MF: "Ms. Fantastic. Please call me Mary or Marilyn. By the way, what's your name?"  
CU: "Why my name is Captain Ultra!!"  
MF: "Cripes! Your name sounds like a laundry detergent mascot!"  
CU: "You mean you don't like my name?"  
MF: "I guess your name's ok? (What a mental case..)"  
CU: "Well then! Do you think I have what it takes to get into the, oh what's that name?"  
MF: "You mean the Fantastic Five?"  
CU: "Yes that's it! Now do you think I have what it takes?"  
MF: "I hate to tell you, but I have never even heard of you."  
CU: "You mean you have never heard of me, Captain Ultra?!"  
MF: "Wait, weren't you the nut who tried to join the Frightful Four?"  
CU: "Yeah! When did you guys change your name?"  
MF: "We have always been known as the Fantastic Five, never the Frightful Five. I will admit, we have what is to many a Frightful One, but never have we ever been called the Frightful Five."  
CU: "Rats! You mean to tell me someone's already joined?"  
MF: "What do you mean someone else has joined?"  
CU: "You said you have a member named the Frightful One!"  
MF: "Wait, what I meant was... Nevermind. What kinds of powers do you have besides "Ultra-Flying"?"  
CU: "Well lets see... I have Ultra-Accuracy, Ultra-Rapidity, Ultra-..."  
MF: "Pardon me for interrupting, but could your abilities be along the lines of Ultra-Anything?"  
CU: "Why yes! How did you know?"  
MF: "I remember your little speech about your powers from when you tried joining my team's rival."  
CU: "Oh..."  
MF: "But, on with the requirements. You don't have a fear of the following, a stretching man and girl, a woman who is like a ghost but is living and human, an almost human beast made of rocks, and a boy made of practically fire?"  
CU: "Did you say a b-b-b-boy m-m-made of f-f-f-fire?"  
MF: "Yes I did. Is something wrong?"  
CU: "I HATE FIRE!!!"  
MF: "Well then, that kind-of puts the kibosh on you joining our team, doesn't it?"  
CU: "But wait! Don't all of you realize that having a flaming member on your team could be dangerous? I could replace him!"  
MF: "Hmmm... My stepfather and leader of the team may not be on good terms when it comes to parting with the Torch. But, if he agrees to do so, here's the next question I am required to ask you about joining us, how fond are you of the color blue?"  
CU: "Why, I'm quiet fond of all colors, as you can tell by beautiful uniform! I made it myself!"  
MF: "Yes, I can see... I'm sorry if you totally adore your work of art uniform, but when you join us, you are required to wear our traditional uniform. In other words, what you see me wearing."  
CU: gawks at Ms F.'s uniform "You mean that thing?! Why, that does not have enough colors! A good superhero uniform must have color like mine!"  
MF: "Well, I like our uniforms."  
CU: "That's just you. I cannot join a team that will not give me the right to wear my own uniform! I shall fly off into the sunset, there must truly be a better team out there. Especially one that will ACCEPT my own, colorful uniform!"  
Capt. Ultra "flies" into the sunset, only to suddenly crash into another building's rooftop  
MF: (under her breath) At least he didn't try that "I can paste a four on my colorful uniform" trash..."  
Miss F. heads back into 5 Freedoms, only to encounter her friends who wonder why she took such a long break on the rooftop  
MF: Guess who tried to join us for the FIFTH time this week!"  
  
*~*~The End~*~*  



End file.
